Why Does My Life Have To Be A Drama?
by Klutzy Saxophone Player
Summary: Bella Swan's different. Her adoptive parents are vampires, she's in love with her oblivious vampire best friend, and to top it all off Leukemia is slowly killing her. What's going to happen when he finds out?
1. Preface

**Preface**

You know you're not normal when you find out you're adopted.

You know you're even more abnormal when you find out your parents are vampires.

You're at the point of insanity when you figure out that you're in love with your vampire best friend.

You're off the deep end when you find out that you, after becoming a singer, have leukemia and tell your vampire parents you want to wait to see if you want to be changed.

I'm all of those.

My name is Bella Swan, and this is my story.

**What do you think????**


	2. Chapter One

**THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! YAY!!!!!!! Anyway... here it is... Thanks for the reviews right away!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.... :'(**

**BPOV**

Some people count their age by years, some by maturity, and others by important events in their life. I count my age by visits from my best friend Jasper Whitlock. Jazz (as I like to call him) has visited 24 times in the past 19 years. To myself, I'm about 25, but to my parents, Charlotte and Peter, I'm still their baby girl.

They worry about me even more now that I was diagnosed with Leukemia last summer right when my career as a singer took off. No one knows it's me; I have an alter ego. I hate it, but its necessary because I don't want the whole world to know I'm sick, including Jazz.

The doctor told me not to on tour, and that doing this may slow down the cancer. He's been right so far, and I now have a recording session tomorrow with Sean, my friend from when I was little. I haven't seen him since I moved and he became a big singer.

I was getting changed and ready to head down to the recording studio when I felt someone's presence behind me. Thank goodness I had pants on!

"Take one more step and I'll scream rape." I warned, pulling on my shirt.

"Your father is a very bad influence." My mom said laughing.

I turned around. "You scared me there! Seriously! I was this close to not warning you!" I said putting my two fingers very close together.

"I get it, now take your pills." She said sternly as I grimaced at her.

I took my pills and we left the house. "That's my girl! I'm proud of you!" Dad said, earning a 'Gibbs slap'.

"Come on! We're seriously going to be late!" I said from the drivers seat.

Surprisingly they let me drive, and we made it on time. As we were walking into the building my phone buzzed. It was Jazz's 'adoptive' sister Alice. He didn't know that we've met before.

"ALLIE!" I screamed into the phone!

"You need to be quiet! He's still in hearing distance."

"What has he done now Allie?" I said cutting straight to the chase.

"He's popping in for a surprise visit when I come tomorrow. This causes problems because: A.) You haven't told him about your condition yet. B.) He doesn't know about your obsession. And C.) He doesn't know Samantha Shades."

"I DO NOT HAVE AN OBSESSION!" I yelled into the receiver.

"Who's this?" Jazz's voice came on the phone.

I hung up. "Oh shit!" I whispered.

"Was that the Jazz man?" Dad said coming up behind me.

"No Dad, that was the Jazz man eavesdropping and taking the phone away from Allie."

"Well, come on. Its cold out here and a bunch of people are waiting for you inside."

Dad and I walked in and the owner greeted us and took me into the recording room. I sat down on the stool they put in there for me and began to sing.

(A Place in This World, Taylor Swift)

I don't know what I want

So don't ask me 'cause I'm still trying to figure it out

Don't know what's down this road

I'm just walking, trying to see through the rain coming down

Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do

I'm alone, on my own and that's all I know

I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on

Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans

And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve

Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine

Can you tell me what more do I need?

And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh, yeah, but that's okay

I'm alone, on my own and that's all I know

I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on

Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission but I'm ready to fly

I'm alone, on my own and that's all I know

Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on

Oh, I'm alone, on my own and that's all I know

Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world

Oh, I'm just a girl

Oh, I'm just a girl

Oh, I'm just a girl

Everyone clapped when I was done, and I saw someone who wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow. "SEAN!" I cried running to hug him.

"If I knew I was going to get this kinda reaction, I would've come earlier." He laughed hugging me back.

"Oh, shush you!" I said playfully smacked his arm.

"Is Alice coming tomorrow?" He asked sheepishly. Sean and Alice have been dating for about a year, and he knows all about vamps. He's just as ok with it as I was when I found out.

"You think you're fiancé wouldn't come?" I said incredulously.

"SHHH! I haven't even asked yet! Well she's probably seen it already…" He mumbled the last part.

"Nope! She would've told me!" I replied smiling.

"Well go back and record. I want to hear you!" He said gently pushing me towards the door. I stuck my tongue out at him and sat back down on the stool.

(Soulmate, Natasha Bedingfield.)

Incompatible, it don't matter though

'Cause someone's bound to hear my cry

Speak out if you do

You're not easy to find

Is it possible, Mr. Loveable

Is already in my life?

Right in front of me

Or maybe you're in disguise

[Chorus]

Who doesn't long for someone to hold?

Who knows how to love you without being told

Somebody tell me why I'm on my own

If there's a soul mate for everyone

Here we are again, circles never end

How do I find the perfect fit?

There's enough for everyone

But I'm still waiting in line

[Chorus]

Who doesn't long for someone to hold?

Who knows how to love you without being told

Somebody tell me why I'm on my own

If there's a soul mate for everyone

If there's a soul mate for everyone

[Bridge]

Most relationships seem so transitory

They're all good but not the permanent one

[Chorus]

Who doesn't long for someone to hold?

Who knows how to love you without being told

Somebody tell me why I'm on my own

If there's a soul mate for everyone

Who doesn't long for someone to hold?

Who knows how to love you without being told

Somebody tell me why I'm on my own

If there's a soul mate for everyone

If there's a soul mate for everyone

Everyone looked at me shocked. "What?" I asked into the microphone.

"That was amazing!" Sean said taking the intercom thing from the guy sitting at the desk.

"BYE!" I said running out of the room.

Everyone chased after me like I was little and had a match, or even that time when I had a lighter. I kept running until I felt a sharp pain in my leg and fell over. Everyone rushed over.

"What hurts?" Dad asked.

"Well my best guess would be my leg… FUCK! This hurts." I said. I don't know what it is about me, swearing, and sarcasm that go well together with pain.

Dad picked me up and we took the secret exit in the recording studio and drove to the emergency room.

***********

We walked out of the hospital six hours later. I was now sporting a grey boot on my left leg, and was on crutches.

"Damn girl, you do get hurt a lot." Sean said teasingly.

"Not a lot, but enough to allow the nurses and doctors in the ER to know me by name…" I said embarrassed.

I took my pills again. Gosh, those are nasty! I decided to think about Jazz and got an idea for a new song. I quickly got my notebook and pen from the back seat and wrote some of the lyrics down quickly.

Threw some chords together

The combination D-E-F

Is who I am, is what I do

And I was gonna lay it down for you

Try to focus my attention

But I feel so A-D-D

I need some help, some inspiration

(But it's not coming easily)

Whoah oh...

Trying to find the magic

Trying to write a classic

Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?

Waste-bin full of paper

Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own

From my heart flow

I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you

There's no other way

To better say

I love you, I love you...

I decided that I would write the rest later. "Are you staying at the guest house?" I asked Sean.

"Yes. I already arranged it with your parents." He replied smiling at my parents before spacing out again.

I wonder how tomorrow will play out….


	3. Chapter 2

**HERE IT IS!!!!!!!! CHAPTER 2!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!**

**BPOV**

I woke up in the morning to some high pitched squealing. I put my pillow over my head and then tried to go back to sleep. The squealing increased and I sat up mumbling, "Can't anyone stay asleep in this fucking house?"

I heard laughing, and I turned to see Allie. I was mortified; no one usually sees me without my wig. "Allie!" I whisper-yelled.

"It's ok. Seriously. You look pretty bald." She said reassuringly, to which I just put my head in my hands.

"So, no ALICE! OMGG IT'S BEEN SO LONG I MISSED YOU!" Allie said in mock hurt.

"Well if you would've waited for me to get up I probably would've acted like that." I retorted.

She just laughed and hugged me. "Good old Belly. I missed you too."

"Not to be rude or anything, but…" I left my sentence hanging.

"I know, I know; get out. I still have to see my boyfriend yet." She winked at me and left the room.

I quickly took a shower, got dressed, and put on my wig. I heard laughing as I walked downstairs. "So, when does D-day happen Allie?" I questioned.

"Right about…. NOW!" She yelled. I quickly ran upstairs as fast as I could on crutches and hid under my covers.

By now I was extremely close to hyperventilation. Dad ran up and said, "If you don't stop freaking out you're going to faint, and I sure as hell don't want to spend another six hours in the ER again."

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" I asked defensively while getting back on my crutches.

"Maybe, depends on what you think is sick." Sean said, leaning against the doorframe. "Martin's here."

"Really? I haven't seen him since—" I whispered.

"Since I broke up with you." Martin said as he walked into the room. "Klutzy as ever. Good to see you Bells."

I went over to him as fast as I could and hugged him. "You know it was the other way around. Don't try to deny it."

"Fine, just tell the whole world. Bruise my already weak ego. You know it was only because you figured out that you were in love with someone else. You tell him yet?"

"No. You of all people should know that I don't do that until… Well, I never have." I replied quickly. This made him laugh.

"Of course, you just write songs for all the guys you like. What was that song about me called? Hey Stephen?" He smirked.

"Shut up!" I playfully smacked him on the arm. "Do you want to sing that song we wrote together at the recording studio today? Sean and I are singing ours."

"Sure. I got time. The guys are waiting downstairs." He said.

"NO WAY!" I screamed and practically fell down the stairs on my crutches. "GUYS! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!"

Paul, Bryan, and John just laughed and took turns hugging me. "How's it been Bella?" Paul asked.

"Well… If you count that I'm bald now, my life sucks." I said teasingly.

"We missed you Bella." Bryan and John said at the same time.

"I've missed you guys too, but we should get to the studio." I said.

Dad carried me to the car and we all left. Martin and the guys in one car, Alice and Sean in another, and Mom, Dad, and I in the last one. As we we're driving down the road we saw a familiar motorcycle speed on the other side of the road.

"Dad, why do all of your friends have to act stupid? He should've smelt me by now. When he figures it out and shows up, I don't know him."

"Hey! Don't call Jazzy-Poo stupid! You know he's just slow!" Dad defended him.

"In his mind. It must run in the family…" I mumbled, and mom giggled.

"Do you want to be grounded young lady?" Mom said, still giggling.

"I was just speaking my mind. It's not like you can ground me for much longer." I said and instantly regretted the last sentence.

"You mean you don't know if you want to be changed?" Dad said, looking pained.

"It's all up to one person. I only want to be changed if… never mind. Lets talk about it later. We don't know who's listening." I said seeing the sleek black motorcycle out of the rearview mirror.

"Damn. How much did he hear!" Dad yelled.

I laughed. "You're just worried he heard you call him Jazzy-Poo. He's gonna kill you!"

"Good thing you've had him listening on your phone the whole time, Bells." Mom said. Dad's face was priceless.

"OOH! LOOK WE'RE HERE!" I yelled attempting an awkward hop out of the car. I failed miserably, and Mom had to catch me before face met ground, I quickly held my wig to my head.

"Be careful!" Mom scolded.

"Sorry Mamma." I said. I haven't called her that since I was seven.

Dad brought over my crutches and I whispered. "Jazzy, I know you've been following us. Quit being emo and get your ass over here. I missed you."

"He hasn't heard you swear before. He's in shock." Alice said as she walked over with Sean.

"He's being a damn idiot. SCREW IT! Lets just go." I said before adding. "This itches really bad."

"The cast?" Martin said as he came over to me.

"No. Lets just go. You'll get to meet _the guy_ today." I said moving towards the door.

"Really. Let me get the door for you." He said as her jogged over to the door and opened it up for me.

"Thanks Martin." I said.

We all waked up as a big group to the recording room. Jazz was up there when we got there. Stupid boot. "Jazz." I whispered.

"Isabella Marie, what the hell did you do to your leg?" He demanded.

"Good to see you too Jazzy. I can't really explain right now. Here let me introduce you to everyone." I said. "This is my Ex Martin, and the rest of his band; Paul, John, and Bryan. This is Sean. He's a childhood friend, and his girlfriend Alice."

He stood there shocked. "Ok then." I said breaking the awkward silence. "Martin, do you guys want to sing the song we wrote first? We never got around to recording it."

"Yeah, better get it over with." He said, asking me with his eyes 'He's the guy isn't he?'

I nodded once, and answered his question. "Ready guys?"

"Ready." They all replied.

(Two Is Better Than One, Boys Like Girls)

I remember what you wore on our first day

You came into my life

And I thought hey

You know this could be something cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time, to figure out the best in my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two, is better than one

I remember every look upon your face,

The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste

You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everything's okay

And finally now, believing

And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you

Well maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time, to figure out the best in my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two, is better than one

Yeah, yeah

I remember what you wore on our first day

You came into my life

And I thought hey

Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time, to figure out the best in my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking

Oooh I can't live without you

'Cause baby two is better than one

There's so much time, to figure out the best in my life

And I've figured out with all that's said and done

Two, is better than one

Two is better than one.

Everyone was shocked at the end and I hugged Martin and whispered, "Thank you. For everything."

"You'll always be my thunder." He whispered.

"YOU WROTE THAT SONG ABOUT ME!?" I whisper-yelled; shocked.

"You know it babe." He smirked, and I slapped his arm.

"Get otta here!" I said gently.

"Kay. We'll just watch the rest of this." He said and the guys left, each giving me a hug.

"I need Sean in here. Your turn buddy boy." I said into the microphone.

When he came into the room I said into the microphone. "If you don't get who we wrote this song about, you need some serious help. Allie how does this turn out?"

"He won't really get it. Explain some more."

"UGH!!! FYI: This song isn't about Martin. Sorry, Mar, I haven't known you this long." I said and then we started to sing.

(Love Like This, Natasha Bedingfield Ft. Sean Kingston)

_[Natasha:]_

Oh…

Never find a love like this

Oh…

Never find a love like this

We go back so far,

Swinging in your back yard,

All the things that we used to do

We were cool back in high school

Ooh I really liked you,

Must have been your attitude.

_[Chorus:]_

That's why you keep on running

In and out of my mind.

As the years they'll roll by,

Baby, now I know why

I keep coming back to you.

You're the only one that knows me,

Love it when you hold me,

Never find a love like this

Let me hear you say

Now I'll never be lonely,

Look at what you've shown me,

Never find a love like this

Well this life tried to keep us apart

You keep calling me back to your heart

Let me hear you say

I'm so glad you found me,

Wrap your world around me,

Never find a love like this.

All the guys tried to take me,

You're the one, who saved me,

I feel like I owe you my life.

And as strange as it may seem,

I'll go if you take me

I'm willing to sacrifice.

_[Chorus]_

'Cause this life tried to keep us apart,

You keep calling me back to your heart.

Let me hear you say,

Aren't you glad you found me?

Wrap you all around me,

Never find a love like this.

_[Sean Kingston:]_

May never find a love, love, love a love like this,

That still make me think about my middle school kiss.

I sit here in this chair and I wish

For you not to leave me now.

My friends they always told me

Not to make you my wife,

Man they was putting you down.

And now they see we rolling,

Me and you, we strolling,

They don't wanna come around.

_[Natasha:]_

Let me hear you say,

You're the only one that knows me,

Love it when you hold me,

Never find a love like this.

Let me hear you say,

Now I'll never be lonely,

Look at what you've shown me,

Never find a love like this.

When this life tries to keep us apart,

You keep calling me back to your heart.

Let me hear you say,

I'm so glad you found me,

Wrap you all around me,

Never find a love like this,

Oh… Never find a love like this…

When this life tried to keep us apart,

You keep calling me back to your heart,

Let me hear you say,

Oh… Never find a love like this.

Oh… Never find a love like this.

He still didn't get it. I could tell by the confused look on Jazzy's face that he didn't get that the song was about him. Well I better tell him now.

"Jazzy. I have some news. Sit down." I said coming out into the seating area.

"What?" Jazz said still confused.

"I'm dying Jazz." I decided to be blunt about it. "I have leukemia. I'm dying." I said then took off my wig.

He just sat there, shocked.

I knew it! I knew he wouldn't! I just guess I'll waste away, he doesn't love me!

I choked back a sob as threw my crutches to the ground and jogged/hobbled out of the room. Tears streaming down my face.


	4. Chapter 3

**SORRY!!! Thanks to the two reviewers who told me what had happened. I should've reread and I never wanted to make it happen the way it showed up, but I think I fixed it and so ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Bella: Thank's for making me sick.**

**Me: Your very welcome! I can make you die if you want!**

**Bella and Jasper: NO! JUST SAY IT ALREADY!!**

**Me: *chokes back a sob* I-I DON'T O-OWN T-T-TWILIGHT OR ANY O-OTHER STEPHENIE MEYER BOOKS! *runs away***

**BPOV**

As soon as I reached the doors out of the recordings studio I realized that Jazz could've been in shock, and that I should've been nicer about telling him. Blunt doesn't work with stuff like this. I am such a fucking idiot. I sat in a chair in the lobby and let the gut wrenching guilt take me.

After a half an hour of sulking he found me. I just cried as I flung my arms around his neck while whispering, 'I'm so sorry…' over and over. He just picked me up and took me to my parent's car.

"How long have you known?" He asked me once we got on the road.

"Last summer." I softly replied.

He looked in pain, and I knew that it wasn't for my blood; Jasper had very good control. "Why not tell me sooner?" Jazzy quietly questioned.

"Jazz, would you've rather me call you up and break it to you then? I wanted to do it in person." I explained.

By now we had pulled into my garage, and I had to ask now. "Did you figure out who the song was about?"

"Some musician guy that you met when you were little." He replied a little bitter. Hm… Is this a good reaction or bad? He doesn't get it.

"Lets just drop it. It was of no importance anyway. Will you help me into the house Jazz?"

He complied quietly and helped me up to my room. I took my pills and put my wig on a Styrofoam head before the thick silence was broken.

"Bella, your parents went to go hunt, Alice and Sean are out tonight, and the other guys had to leave, but Martin told you to call if you needed anything. I need to hunt. Do you mind?"

He kinda sneered Martin's name, and I knew that he should hunt. His eyes were black about halfway through. "Go." Was all I told him.

I watched him through the window as he ran into the woods as a white blur. I counted to 120, and then when I figured he was out of hearing range, screamed into my pillow. My life sucks! The guy I loved is oblivious, but I think he might like me; I'm dying slowly and painfully, and just—UGH!! I started to cry softly into my pillow, and as I drifted off to sleep I could heard Jasper's voice reverberate throughout the forest. I think I could make out the words, "WHY HER?! AND WHY CAN'T SHE LOVE ME BACK?!"

*****************

My alarm clock woke me up at five in the morning. I groaned and opened my eyes, and I knew by the somewhat creeped out feeling I had that I was the only one home. I looked at my calendar and realized that I had chemo at eight. I grabbed another pair of shorts and a white tank top and took a shower. I put on a purple beanie to match the purple soffe shorts I wore, and grabbed my 'chemo survival kit' and the car keys to my 2010 green Jeep Wrangler. By 6:30 I was starting my half-hour long trek to the hospital.

When I got to the hospital they just brought me to my room. Seriously, I have my own room here. The door says 'Bella's Room' in black paper letters, with a paper red rose above and beneath the words. I was asked where my parents were from some of the nurses, and I just told them that they had planned their second honeymoon in Europe and I told them to go.

At exactly eight Dr. Schruncher came in and she told me that I could walk with my boot now and set up the chemo. I wondered if I was going to do this all alone. I never have before. I just plugged my headphones into my iPod and waited for all hell to break loose.

**********

Fifteen minutes. That's how long it took for my fever, and throwing up to start. It was normal and the nurses tried to help me, but I still felt alone. I don't think that I've ever felt so alone in my life. I felt like I was five again and had the stomach flu. Jazzy was there to help me through that, but no one was here now. I just pulled my old stuffed panda bear, Sammy, closer to me and cried.

Three hours later the throwing up had stopped and my fever had spiked to 102.7 degrees. The doctor and nurses were worried about me, but I just wanted someone to be here with me. I didn't like the small talk that the nurses tried with me. I heard quiet knocking at my door right after one of the nurses left.

"Come in." I croaked.

The door opened, and I could see the over 6-foot silhouette of none other than Jasper Whitlock. He walked in and I could tell this was hard for him to see. I just scooted over on my bed and wordlessly patted the spot I made for him. He knew exactly what I was asking and laid down beside me. "Thank you." I whispered, putting my head on his stone cold chest and falling asleep.

*************

I felt someone poke me gently, whispering, "Bells? Wake up Bella."

"Jazz." I breathed, opening my eyes slowly. I was looking into his golden eyes when my own brown ones decided to focus.

"Bella, the nurse is here to take the IV out." Jazz whispered gently. I could tell that he was embarrassed, and feeling awkward because the nurse was in here. I chuckled to myself, and Jazz gave me a look saying 'What's so funny?' I just smirked at him as the nurse took out the IV.

She left and he said, "Have a good nap?"

DANG HIM! It was my turn to be embarrassed now. "I know you liked it." I retorted, and I could've sworn he was red.

"I did." He whispered, thinking I wouldn't hear him.

"Good, then that makes two of us." I said smiling. "Remember that time we went to the beach on vacation?"

"You mean the time Peter Pan tried to take on the squid?" He said smiling.

"Yeah. I forgot about that… God, he's a funny idiot at times… The rest of the time he's just funny or idiotic." I said laughing.

This made him laugh, and he said. "You didn't tell me you had chemo today."

I could tell that my face quickly became serious as I said, "I didn't realize until my alarm went off and I checked my calendar. No one was home then. Still… I know. I could've called. I don't remember half the stuff I did this morning." I remembered the puking and shuddered.

"Well, I'm happy I looked at your calendar then when I made it back to your house." He replied, and I spontaneously hugged him.

"Thanks. I never felt so alone then I did this morning." I think he was red again.

"You can hide your embarrassment from everyone but me Jasper Whitlock. You're red right now!" I yelled accusingly, before adding, "I think it's cute."

I mentally slapped my hand to my forehead while thinking, "MORON!"

"Really now?" Jazz smirked, knowing I had slipped up on something.

"Yup!" I replied, regaining composure.

"What are my emotions right now, little empath?" He said.

"Hmm… You're happy, well more like you're about to jump for joy at any given moment after thinking that you being embarrassed is very cute. You're still embarrassed." I retorted smirking.

"Wow, you're good." He said, stunned.

"Learned from the best…" He looked red, "MY DAD!" I teased.

"Hey! I—" Jazz started, but my phone rang.

"One sec Jazz." I told him before answering. "Hello?"

"DO IT! SERIOUSLY! IT'LL WORK!" Allie yelled into the phone before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Jazz said. I now knew that it would work, but I was still hesitant as I move towards him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok... So here's the new chapter... I've got to go now and calm my football loving sister, I can hear her screaming at the TV in another room...**

**Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. TWILIGHT.**

**BPOV**

…_but I was still hesitant as I moved towards him. _I whispered in his ear, "I really like you Jazzy."

He sat very still, staring off into space. WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO PUT HIM IN SHOCK?! I got up infuriated with myself. Of course, being me I toppled over. "Face, meet floor. Floor, this is face. You haven't seen each other for quite some time, so new introductions are needed." I mumbled as I got up.

Jazz was still staring out into space. "The song was about you, Jazz. I don't know any other way to spell it out for you. If you would reply to my comments though, that would be nice. If you don't right now that's ok. I'll just pace."

I put in my iPod headphones and started to listen to We The King's new album, Smile Kid :), and paced the length of my room. "I smiled and sang along with the song, The Story of Your Life.

So leave behind your troubled eyes

See brand new what I can do

Just say yes

If you really want me to

We can stay like this

Or go, go, go

We can take it too fast

Or take it slow

We can spend our lives ocean side

Or count the stars in the desert on a magic night

You can lie awake in bed

Or come and sleep with me instead

If you give me one chance to take your hand

I'll fill the empty pages as you write

The story of your life.

I heard someone move, so I paused the song and pulled out my headphones. I walked over to the window and looked out at the city.

"It's a good thing you like me." Jazz murmured behind me. "Otherwise I couldn't do this…"

I had turned around to ask what, but was immediately silenced by his lips touching mine gently. Oh. My. Good. Goulashes. He's kissing me. I kissed back, after a few seconds of shock.

What we didn't expect was an, "HOLY SHIT!" from the door.

We broke apart quickly and saw my dad in the doorway. I turned red really fast, and dad looked livid.

"I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK!" Allie screamed and ran over to hug me.

"Yeah… Thanks Alice… I owe you one…" I said worriedly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WE GO HUNTING FOR A FOR A DAY AND I FIND YOU MAKING OUT WITH HIM?!" Dad yelled, and I flinched at the volume of his voice.

"Um… Daddy… I've liked him for awhile…" I mumbled, looking at the floor, because I knew that if I looked at his angry face one more time I would burst into tears.

"PETER WHITLOCK!" My mom screeched as she looked at dad in shock. "YOU WILL BE NICE ABOUT THIS! IF SHE'S HAPPY THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!"

"Fine." Dad mumbled. "Jazz I swear to god if you hurt her, I will kill you the most painful way possible."

"I won't, promise." Jasper said, and I rested my head on his shoulder, yawning. I looked at the clock; it's 11:00. Time flies when your talking/end up kissing your best friend.

"This is all great, but I'm going to sleep now." I mumbled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Alice got my hint and shuffled everyone but Jasper out of my room.

"Well… That is one moment of my life I will never forget." I said, smiling at Jazz.

"Hm… I don't think I will either. I've never seen your Peter Pan so mad…" He replied, breaking out in an infectious grin. "I mean there was this one time…" He started to ramble.

I kissed him quickly to quiet him, but this time no shock was there. "Be my girlfriend?" Jazz asked when we broke apart.

"Pick me up tomorrow at six." I said smiling.

***********

"Alice are you sure?" I asked my best friend about the dress I was wearing. I was in the bathroom in my hospital room, freaking out because my date with Jazz was in an hour.

"YES! Now put it on!" She said a little irritated. "If you don't we'll never be able to get your wig curled, and your makeup on!"

"Ok." I mumbled putting on the dress after she left the room. It was a black strapless dress that went to my knees. I put some white tights and my black ballet flats.

Alice came back in, and I put on my wig, and she did my makeup. A little eyeliner and mascara, and some clear lip gloss. There was a soft knock at the door, and I was close to hyperventilation again.

Alice went to go get the door and she said, "Hi Jazz!" That was my cue. I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. He looked really good. He was wearing a dark grey shirt, with blue jeans. I instantly felt overdressed.

He stared at me for about five minutes before saying, "You look good Bella."

"The same goes for you." I replied, smiling.

"Ok, Char told me to tell you guys not to be out too late, and that you should have a good time. She's also sorry that she couldn't be here, but she needs to calm down Peter." Alice said before breaking out her camera. I just quickly grabbed Jazz's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"I had a feeling you would be bringing this." I said as we got on his motorcycle.

"Well we both like it." He stated as he handed me the helmet.

"Where are we going?" I asked over the roar of the engine.

"Somewhere." He said smirking. I slapped his shoulder and then got on the bike with him and we took off into the night.

*****************

After a 30-minute drive through the woods and city we stopped outside of a beautiful beach. When I got off of the bike and took off the helmet I just stood there. It was just mind-blowing gorgeous. "Jazz." I breathed, taking a 180 look around. "This is so… Words don't even begin to describe how shockingly stunning this place is."

"I just found it yesterday." He mumbled sheepishly.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I said before kissing him on the cheek.

He turned his head so I ended up kissing him on the lips. A few moments later when we broke apart, foreheads pressed together I closed my eyes and smiled perfectly content with staying like this forever.

"You could just stay here in this moment forever couldn't you?" I whispered to Jazz.

"You took the words out of my mouth." He said looking at me smiling.

He pulled me over to a large rock and we sat down and just watched the waves for a little bit. Talking about trivial things just like we used to.

"Will you change me?" I asked quietly.

"You don't know how many times I wondered if you'd ask me that question." He stated. "But… I would. Just to make you happy." I smiled at him. "When?" He whispered.

"Well… I always thought it would be cool to 'die' on my birthday, and that's two weeks away. We have enough time to get through my list!" I said excitedly.

"You're list?" He questioned curiously.

"My list before I died. Lets see… What did I put on it…" I said looking through the invisible filing cabinet in my head. "I want to get a tattoo. That's the extent of my list."

Jazz laughed. "You do understand that you'll have the tattoo forever right?"

"Yup! I plan to get something meaningful!" I said smiling at him.

"What would be meaningful?" He questioned.

"Something like the word hope, with stars above and on the side on my wrist. What do you think?"

"I like the idea." He stated honestly. "If it's what you want, I'm ok with it."

"Thanks." I said, putting my head on his shoulder. We sat like that for a while and then just talked. Time flew by, and before we knew it we had been talking all night and were watching the sunrise up on the horizon. It was even more beautiful than the beach at night.

"We better get back." Jazz said taking my hand and pulling me towards the bike.

"My mom and dad are going to kill us." I giggled, as I put the helmet back on and sat behind him on the bike.

"Do you really care?" He asked.

"Hell no!" I screamed as we took off.

**********

My mom was tapping her foot impatiently at the door when we pulled into the garage. Her face was priceless. I giggled, even though I knew she would hear. Jazz took off my helmet once we got off and kissed me quickly. "This may be the last time they let us alone together."

I just smirked and pulled him to the door.

"Where were you two young lady?" My mother asked sternly, but she lost it and smiled. "Peter's pissed. I told you not to stay out too late. He's out back, Bells. Go talk to him. Assure him your innocence is still intact."

I just laughed and hugged her before kissing Jasper on the cheek and walking through the house to the back door. "I know you're out here daddy." I called out into the trees.

No one answered so I went to the handmade swing that we made when we moved out here. "You know I love you daddy." I said to no one. "I just want you to be happy for me. Mom also told me to tell you that my innocence is still intact."

I continued to swing as I talked to him some more. "It was amazing. He took me to the beach, and we talked and I told him more stuff than I have ever told anyone, ever. It was just like a fairytale. We completely lost track of time and watched the sun rise over the ocean together. It was the best night of my life."

I stopped swinging and just sat there. "You're really happy with him?" Dad asked as he pushed me on the swing.

"Extremely. I've never been so happy before." I smiled.

"Then I'm happy for you baby girl. Just tell us next time when you plan on staying out late." He replied.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! I'm explaining everything at the bottom... Oh, and I'm speeding it up a little to her birthday…**

**BPOV**

I hate birthdays. They're just another excuse to get something I really didn't need, even though I'm happy about getting older. Getting older means I'm going to be changed. And that day just so happens to be today. Which, of course, is the best birthday present anyone can get me.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I woke up, "I'M A FRICKIN' HAPPY CAMPER!"

All of the sudden, 'Walking on Sunshine' blared on my speakers, courtesy of Alice and Sean (who will hopefully be newlyweds in a few months). Mom and Daddy just ran in the room; the former looking confused, and the latter looking really amused.

"Today's the day, huh baby girl?" Dad said smiling at me.

"YES!" I jumped off the bed, landing gracefully and running out of the room.

I heard a truck pull up blaring Linkin Park, and I ran to see my favorite boyfriend/best friend in the whole world. I just knocked on the window and waved so quickly to me it was a blur, but I stopped when I accidentally hit my hand on the rear-view mirror. It hurt, but all I could do is smile I was so happy.

Jazzy got out and put his hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever… But I still have to check…" He quickly placed his lips to mine.

After a couple of seconds I smiled and then 'pushed' him off of me. "We wouldn't want the parents to come out now would we?" I whispered into his ear.

I tried to pull him inside but he just pulled me to his chest. "I think your parents wouldn't mind if I took you out for a bit on your birthday…" He mumbled, and then I jumped in the drivers seat and locked my door.

"Just because it's your birthday…" He said to me when he got in the passengers seat, "you can drive the truck."

I just smirked, put the car into drive, and then hit the gas pedal just a little to freak him out a little. "Whoops. Wrong gear." I said, and then pulled out of the driveway. Of course I was teasing, he loves his truck as much as Rose loves her M3. I also needed a little revenge from a prank he pulled on me last week. Putting spiders in my bed was _**not**_ funny.

"You do know if you wreck my truck I will be angry." He stated, glaring at me.

"You know babe, Emmett always told me 'If you can't take it, don't dish it out.' Good quote, if I do say so myself." I retorted, still looking at the road.

I, not knowing where in the halabit we were going, drove right smack-dab into some town who's name really isn't that important. All Jazz did was pout, which shocked me senseless. Cowboys-turned-soldiers-turned-vampire cowboy soldiers just don't do that kind of stuff. I pulled into a deserted Dairy Queen parking lot and just set my head on the wheel in frustration.

"Are you ok, Bella? Are you hurt? Are you getting sick? Do I—"

I cut Jazz's worried questionnaire off there. "No, no, no, no." His mouth opened up to ask another question and I quickly stated an exasperated and a bit annoyed, "I'M FINE!"

His eyes filled with hurt, but his face was stony. I hate it when I do this! Ugh! He always gets distant for the next few days after I say something wrong, stupid, or raise my voice when I'm frustrated because everyone treats me like I'm a fragile piece of glass when I'm not!

"I'll just drive us home…" I mumbled, and turned the car on. What a great birthday; this kind of stuff happens ever single year. I swear it's jinxed, I should probably have Alice check and see if my next birthday is cursed so I can skip it.

"No don't." Jasper said after a few moments of silence.

"It's ok, you look like you want to go home, so we can go home." I whispered, knowing that if I didn't say anything something bad would happen.

"Bella." He sighed, "Listen…" He just left his sentence hanging there, and I didn't have much to say, but I was feeling Closter phobic, and the uncomfortable silence in the car was suffocating, so I just parked in a gas station and said, "I'll be back in a minute."

I walked into the gas station's bathroom and texted Alice; I couldn't talk to her out loud because Jazz would hear our conversation.

All of the sudden I got a text from the future-seer:

_Bella, get back into the car. J hopefully will try to explain everything in the car. Plus, NO MORE SUGAR BEFORE BED! You are completely bi-polar today._

_~Alice the Soon-To-Be Bride~_

I smiled, thankful that Jasper will explain, and I just need to calm down.

I walked outside of the gas station a few minutes later to find Jazz sitting in the passenger's seat, looking down at his feet. Wow, the floorboard must be very interesting, since he keeps the truck spotless. I just shock my head and got into the car.

There was a silence, and Jasper said, "Can we go somewhere private so we can talk?"

It was all in one breath, but I caught the gist of it. I pulled into a vacant lot a few miles out of the little town and turned to look at Jazz. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Are you sure you want to be changed?" He whispered quietly, and I understood his quick mood changes.

"You're worried that I don't want this." I said looking at him while I scooted over to the middle seat in the front. I took his hand and my eyes filled with tears as I continued quietly, "I could never leave you, and if me going through three days of pain means that I get you forever, I would gladly take it. You're everything to me Jasper, I wouldn't—" He cut me off by putting his lips on mine.

The kiss lasted a few minutes before I had to pull away to breathe, and Jazz pulled me to his chest. "We didn't go through your 'bucket list'." He whispered into my hair.

"Awww, screw the list!" I mumbled, "At least I got my cowboy." I could feel him rumbling with laughter behind me.

"So you just love me because I'm a cowboy?"

"Oh har-har, put your skeptic look away; everyone loves a cowboy. Ok, Alice is the exception, she doesn't like horses, sorry babe. I know how much you wanted to ride off into the sunset with me, and Alice trailing behind on the mule, but that isn't gonna happen anytime soon." I saddened my features, "I hate ruining your dreams like that."

"Awww, screw the sunset! At least I got my country fireball." He mocked.

"I can't believe you would call me that!" I said shocked, but still playing around. I turned away to 'pout'.

"Bell?" No answer from me. "Darlin' come on I was just joking." No answer. "You know I could never get rid of you, right?" Still no answer.

I sniffled a little, and he took a deep breath. "Every cowboy needs a country fireball Bells, I thought you knew that. Well Emmett is the exception, since Rose is high-class, and he's the country boy. They work well together though."

I turned around and whispered, smiling, "Gotcha!" And then kissed him on the cheek; which all in all was not a smart idea. Jazz then pulled me in and tickled me until I couldn't breathe.

"CAN'T… BREATHE…" I gasped, and he stopped quickly.

"Sorry Bells." He was faking being sad. Poor boy thinks he can pull one on me.

I glared at him playfully while sticking out my tongue, "Meanie-header!"

He laughed at me and then said, "We should probably get going."

I looked at the clock and sighed dramatically, "Yeah, we should."

I just stared at the clock, and didn't realize when Jasper slid me over to the passenger's side and began to drive back. When I finally broke away from my thoughts I scooted closer to him, and he wrapped a comforting arm around my waist. I just laid my head on his shoulder, knowing that since he was a vampire that he wouldn't get in an accident.

Boy, was I shocked about what happened next...

**A/N: Ok, so I've been really really busy, and I have the next chapter ready, it's short though. I'm horrid for not updating sooner, and I have some writer's block on the other story, so I'll try and get a new chapter for that one up as soon as possible! FORGIVE ME PLEASE! :'(**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is longer that I expected it to be... (and what I told you.) :) I just couldn't end it where I did before. ENJOY! :D**

**BPOV**

All I can remember is closing my eyes for a second, then the crunching of metal, and pain shooting through my body. I had seen nothing, and was confused and scared. I quickly calmed myself though and willed myself to open my eyes.

The car had crashed. The passenger's side was completely smashed in, and I was trapped inside the car, because the hood was smashed and trapped my legs. My head hurt, and I knew from the smell that I was bleeding pretty badly from one of my legs and the side of my head.

"Damn." I croaked, "I thought the cancer would've eventually killed me."

Apparently Jasper had been thrown out of the car through the windshield, and I could feel his worry. I opened and closed my mouth a few times and finally decided on what to say. I tried to keep my voice raised even though it hurt. "Jazz hn', you're projecting again, and it's not helping one bit."

"BELLA!" he yelled through the metal, "I'M GOING TO GET YOU OUT."

I couldn't say anything, I was dizzy and just so tired… I could feel myself nodding off, but I tried to keep myself awake, thinking that Jazz would get to me fast.

As I nodded off, and as I did I could hear was the sound of shredding metal, and think that I would be ok with dying at this particular moment.

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine,_

_The grass is greener on the other side…_

_WHY IN THE HELL IS NEVERSHOUTNEVER PLAYING? I can't believe a dream would play this song! Wait, aren't I supposed to be dead? _

_Who's talking in the background? They're talking so softly that I can't understand. I think it's something about supposed to be screaming in pain or something. _

_Why in the world would I be screaming? Sure, I'm not able to move anything, but screaming would do nothing to help me._

_I'm confused. Not just the I-didn't-hear-part-of-the-conversation confused, I'm full-blown what-in-the-hell-is-going-on confused. Ugh! I want to scream, just because I'm confused. _

_Well, as far as I know, I'm going to be here awhile. Is there anything fun to do in this unknown place? AH-HA! A computer with my e-mail set up on it! I'll just send an e-mail to Ali and get the scoop on what's going on!_

**Ali,**

**What's going on? I can't move and I'm stuck inside my head. (Well I think that's where I am anyways.) There are muffled voices saying stuff about how I'm supposed to be feeling pain. Am I? Cause I'm perfectly numb. Explain soon!**

**B**

_There, now it's sent. All I can do now is hope that she will write back soon._

**ALICEPOV **

Poor Jasper, he must feel so bad right now. His truck was totaled in the accident. All of the sudden my computer beeped, signaling that I had a new message. I quickly got up from Sean's lap, and went and looked.

But… That's impossible… I quickly clicked open the message and replied.

**BPOV**

_I've been pacing for AGES waiting for Alice to respond! I heard a nasally beeping coming from my computer, so I ran over to it. Not tripping at all on the way, which was shocking. _

**B,**

**You've been in a car accident with Jasper. He was ejected, but you were still in the car. You were so far gone when he finally got to you that he bit you. You're currently in the very last hour of your change. Poor Jasper's been worried sick, and Pete and Char have been worse off than Jasper on the worry train. He puts all the blame on himself for the accident; you know how he gets. I'll see you in an hour, and I'll pass on the message that you're severely confused, and not in any pain.**

**A**

_SO THAT'S IT! Phew! Sherlock Bells has solved another mystery with the help of her crazy shopaholic sidekick, the wonderful and amazing Ali! I can happy dance now! _

~One happy dance later~

_I'm glad no one saw that. If anyone did it would be _totally_ embarrassing…_

_WAIT! WHY IS MY WORLD GOING BLACK AGAIN!_

"Bells?" A familiar voice said, "Bella? Isabella Marie can you hear?"

"Why the hell wouldn't I be able to. Now let me sleep!" I grumbled, rolling over, and falling. I quickly stood up, opening my eyes as everything flooded back into my now extremely large brain.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed, running over to me and giving me a large hug.

"Ali." I whispered hugging her back. "We will not speak of what happened earlier to anyone else. We all know Carlisle will have a field day when we go and visit."

"Wait. What happened earlier?" Daddy said, and I turned and looked at him.

HOLY CRAP! I can see so much better! I twirled around, getting a view of everything, it was just so amazing!

Mom coughed, "Honey, aren't you thirsty?"

Hmmm… "Nope, but it couldn't hurt to hunt could it?"

"First thing's first!" Alice squealed, "Hair and outfits!"

My hand quickly went to the top of my head. I HAVE HAIR! I HAVE HAIR! I smiled widely. "I HAVE HAIR!" I screamed. Yes, I, quiet and calm Bella Swan screamed really, really loud.

I ran into the bathroom, and looked at myself. I was beautiful. My eyes were red (to be expected), and my hear-shaped face was blemish free. I had forgotten about my brown wavy hair until now. I always wore an auburn wig, so brown is different. I decided to leave it down, no matter what Alice would try to do. All of the sudden she was right there handing me a dress with the front of a bunch of gossip magazines as the pattern. It was really cool, so I put it on quickly with some black heels that had black straps crisscrossing up the front of it. I have to admit that I looked really good.

"Where's Jazzy?" I asked Ali while walking out of the bathroom.

"He needed some alone time." She whispered quietly.

I grabbed my iPod, and said, "I'll be back. I'm going for a run."

Now all I have to do is find Jazz and tell him it isn't his fault.


	8. Chapter 7

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER'S SOO SHORT! I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT ONE RIGHT NOW! :) BUT IT'LL BE SOME TIME BEFORE I GET IT UP, BECAUSE I'M VISITING RELATIVES LATER THIS WEEK AND I HAVE MY DRIVING TEST! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING! :(  
**

**BPOV**

Six hours. That's how long I've been looking for Jazz. SIX FREAKING HOURS! Dad said that if I can't find him in a matter of eight hours, he's gone. Two hours to go, and I have no frickin' clue where to look!

One hour to go, and I've combed throughout the whole forest looking for him. Why won't he understand that it wasn't his fault for the accident? It could've happened to anyone, and yet he blames himself for that! Ugh! Men!

Time's up. He hasn't been found, and I have no clue how to get back to the house. Great. Just great. My life's all fucking fine and dandy now! Daddy has to be wrong on giving up all hope after eight hours. He just has to be wrong! I mean, he does have that gift of knowing things, and has know Jazzy for a long, long time, but he just has to be wrong!

I sat down on the ground cross-legged, and thought for a extensive amount of time. _Could he have gone back to the Cullens? _I thought. I might just have to call Alice, she and Sean were going to visit them in a few days. Apparently they were in Forks, Washington still. Whooohooo! I get to run from Texas to Washington! YAY!

Can you hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice?

I turned my iPod on and ran in the direction that I think is Washington state.

Many states, and creepy guys looking at my chest later. I finally made it to Forks. Holy hell this place is DREARY! Yuck it's raining! Now I need to find the hospital, because Alice said that Carlisle was a doctor, which would've come in great use if I was still human. Well, no turning back now.

As I walked through the hospital doors, I was greeted with two things: the smell of sick people, and blood. Well, now is a true test of resistance. Hopefully I'll be able to find Carlisle as soon as possible so I can get out of this place before I snap and have to uproot the family of vampires here.

Like he knew I was coming, a man who was wearing a nametag that said Dr. Cullen came up to me and said, "Would you like to talk in my office?"

"Yes please." Then we walked down a long white hallway and into a small office, which I am assuming is his.

"Did Alice call you or something?" I asked as a took a quick peak around his abnormally clean office.

"Yes." He replied. Carlisle Cullen has a very musical voice, but he seems to be soft spoken, and the type of person that does not like violence.

"I'm sorry that I haven't introduced myself." I said quickly. "I'm still getting used to everything. I'm Bella Whitlock."

"Nice to meet you Bella. Alice has told us much about you."

I looked down at the floor, embarrassed. "Thanks. Carlisle, I do have to ask you a question though."

"Ask away." He replied, smiling.

"Have you seen Jasper? He ran away during my change and I'm set on finding him. This is the first place that I thought he would come to, because of school and you guys."

Carlisle looked at me shocked, "Why yes, he is in school right now. But how old are you Bella?"

I looked at him proudly, "20, but I've been a vamp for three days, 20 hours, and 56 seconds."

"How are you able to restrain yourself?" Curiosity covered his face.

"I don't really know the answer to that. I'm just trying to find Jasper to tell him that the car accident wasn't his fault. I would've been changed that day anyways."

"Well school will be getting out in a half an hour, so if you would like to wait that out at my house you can. It's just outside of Forks. I trust that you'll find it?"

"Of course! Thank you so much!" I smiled and hugged him, before realizing what I was doing, "Sorry." I mumbled, "Emotions get the best of me sometimes."

"That's perfectly ok." He chuckled, and as I reached for the door he said, "And welcome to the family Bella."

I smiled and ran to the Cullen house.

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000194 EndHTML:0000008680 StartFragment:0000008394 EndFragment:0000008644 SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/elsie/Desktop/Documents/Books/FF/WDMLH2BAD% 'cause I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried about the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing


	9. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

You know... Realization hits you fast and hard when you least expect it.

And when it does...

**It.**

**Sucks.**

_**Ass.**_

I've been _way_ to bi-polar with this relationship between Jazz and I. I can't believe someone hasn't told me this yet! But we can't change the past, so I'll just come to peace with this somewhere quiet. I really doubt the Cullen household will be quiet by the time everyone gets home. From what Alice said, they have a very large family.

I felt someone slam into me as I changed my direction.

It wasn't someone though...

It was something.

And it was at my throat.

"I never thought my life would end this way..." I chuckled. "I always thought the cancer would take me, and then that car crash..."

The beast backed of, and turned to look at me sideways; almost in confusion. Almost like it was human.

The beast nodded it's head and I realized that I said the last sentence out loud.

I smiled weakly and said, "I'm in a shitload of trouble now aren't I?"

"Yes." A boy who couldn't be more than 16, but amazingly buff said as he popped out from behind a tree wearing only shorts.

"So you... and the wolf..." I stuttered.

"Yes."

"Damn, this is weird as hell. Is that why you smell so earthy? It's kinda appealing though in the strangest of ways."

He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said smiling. "And I'm not crazy."

He chuckled before replying, "Jacob. But Sam is not going to like this one bit."

"Who's Sam?"

"The alpha, but I think you're important or something, cause even when I tried to I couldn't attack."

I smiled and stood stiff, when i brought my arms to my sides. "Take me to your leader, Earthling." I said and laughed with Jacob.

"I just might have to do that." He replied, sticking his arm out to link his with mine.

I accepted, and said jokingly, "You know, for a big pile of dog fur, you're not that bad."

"Well, for a 'Dead Debbie' you're not as bad either."

"Dead Debbie?"

"Well you're dead right?"

We laughed and moved on towards the end of the forest.

"What the hell Jacob!" Sam yells angrily.

"What the hell Sam!" Jacob replies in a smart-ass way.

"Alright. Two things are wrong with this situation," I say calmly.

The very masculine boys all turned to face me in shock, as I continued, "one: Jacob do not act like a smart ass when he's talking to you; it's extremely rude. Two: Sam you need to let Jake explain before you freak out on him, ok?"

Sam sighed and said after taking a few deep breaths, "Alright, what happened."

"She crossed the boarder, and I tried to attack, but I couldn't." Jacob said.

"It's true" I said softly. "I was expecting him to kill me. Oh my god! I made a decision!"

"Wow, you actually did?" One of the boys, who I instantly knew as Paul strangely, said sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. "MY FAMILY THINKS I'M DEAD!"

"Well Deb... We can't necessarily let you go until you see the elders." Jake said.

"Can I at least make a couple of phone calls, Sam? Pretty please with bacon on top?" I whispered sweetly.

Sam just laughed and said, "Ok."

"Why are we being so nice? She's a vamp." Paul said as I walked out.

"I don't know." Sam repied.

"Alice!" I whisper yelled into my phone as it rang for like the third time, "Pick up your damn..."

**Alice/**_**Bella**__/Anyone else._

**Hello? **

_**Alice! Why wouldn't you pick up the dang phone?**_

**Bella! You're alive! Your future it just disappeared and... I didn't know what to do! I was in American History when I had the vision, and he felt my emotions! I can't lie to him you know, he'll be able to tell. I stalled for as long as possible.**

_**Wait, wait, wait. Jasper knows?**_

**Yes. **

_**Put him on the phone, preferably before he comes and tries to slaughter all of my new furry friends. **_

**You're friends with them?**

_**Yes! They're very easy to like, they've been nothing but nice to me. **_

**Alright, let me just get emo boy for you. **

_**He went emo?**_

**Don't even say how ugly it is, I know. **

_**Well... I wasn't going to say ugly...**_

I could hear her footsteps stop and she screamed, **OH MY GOD YOU LIKE IT! YOU THINK ITS SEXY!**

_**Must we do this now Alice?**_

"Bella?" Jasper whispered from the background.

_**Give him the phone. Please? I don't have long to talk.**_

**Fine. **She huffed. **Bye dear! See you when you get back! **

_**Jazz?**_

There was nothing on the other end. I pulled my phone away from my ear and realized that one of us must've hit the end button. "Oh well..." I sighed. "Alice will just have to fill him in."

Now all I have to do is figure out what the hell is going on...


End file.
